


50 Moments

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 50sentences, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 phrases sur Marcus & Oliver<br/>Thème: festif</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Moments

1\. Calendrier :   
Oliver regardait le calendrier la bouche béante ; Marcus avait entouré les dates auxquelles il estimait qu’ils auraient à se revoir afin de satisfaire sa libido et Oliver n’en croyait pas ses yeux - pas moins que tous les deux jours ! – et après cette première nuit passée entre les draps de Marcus, Oliver n’était pas certain d’y survivre.

 

2\. Feux d’artifice :   
S’il y a plus de rouge, tu nettoieras le vestiaire des Gryffondor, avait lancé comme défi Oliver à son ennemi de toujours, celui-ci lui avait répondu d’un sourire en coin typique, s’il y a plus de vert tu te chargeras personnellement d’astiquer mon balai ; et Oliver se rappela pourquoi sa mère lui disait toujours de ne pas jouer avec le feu, pourtant à présent, il ne demandait qu’une seule chose, s’y brûler.

 

3\. Cotillon :   
Marcus fixait ce confetti d’or pris dans la chevelure de Wood pour essayer de survivre dignement à ce que la bouche du brun lui faisait subir, une torture de la plus belle sorte qui soit, une torture qu’il était le tout premier à lui infliger.

 

4\. Sapin :   
Malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, ce qui troublait le plus Oliver durant les matchs de Quidditch contre Serpentard, ce n’était pas la violence de Flint mais son odeur, le parfum de sa sueur virile et musquée, cet air boisé de sapin et d’épices. 

 

5\. Œuf :   
Oliver avait l’impression d’avoir un œuf sur le front après la rencontre violente de celui-ci avec l’un de ses buts de Quidditch ; il ne se sentit mieux que lorsque Marcus l’intercepta dans un couloir et molesta amoureusement son front de tendres baisers.

 

6\. Masque :   
Ce masque ne cache pas tes dents, lui avait dit Wood lors du bal masqué, Marcus aurait bien décoché une droite à cet idiot si celui-ci ne s’était pas soudainement blotti contre lui en lui offrant sa gorge et en murmurant, alors qu’attends-tu pour me mordre, comte Dracula ?

 

7\. Boules :   
Oliver n’avait que faire des décorations et de l’esprit de Noël, depuis sa dernière dispute avec Marcus il errait comme une âme en peine, les jumeaux Weasley toujours dans ses pas ; quand Marcus le bouscula violemment dans un couloir sur un « regarde où tu marches ! », il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais quand il se baissa pour ramasser la boule qu’ils avaient cassée, il trouva une note entre le verre brisé « Je suis un idiot, pardonne-moi. F. » et le sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

 

8\. Pétard :   
Depuis la guerre les pétards mettaient Oliver mal à l’aise, il se crispait au moindre bruit d’explosion, heureusement, Marcus était toujours auprès de lui pour lui prendre la main et lui murmurer des mots rassurants.

 

9\. Cadeau :   
Oliver fut le plus heureux des hommes quand Marcus offrit un bonnet rose à Stony, l’elfe de maison des Flint, et le lui fit savoir par un baiser passionné plein de promesses, promesses qu’il ne put tenir en raison des pleurs désespérés de l’elfe de maison qui ne voulait pas quitter son maître.

 

10\. Galette :   
Quand Marcus Flint fut tiré au sort pour être la reine d’Oliver Wood, tout la Grande Salle put entendre ses dents grincer.


End file.
